In recent years, in accordance with a reduction in the size of an electronic apparatus and a reduction in the power consumption of the electronic apparatus and, further, an increase in the capacity of a battery, the number of battery-driven electronic apparatuses has increased. In addition, wireless communication has been increasingly used for short-distance data communication among apparatuses. In view of these situations, short-distance power transmission techniques have been recently the focus of considerable attention.
For example, as illustrated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-206327, an existing non-contact charging system is formed of a power transmitter including a primary coil at, e.g., a charging stand and a portable electronic apparatus including a secondary coil and a rechargeable battery, and a user mounts the portable electronic apparatus on the power transmitter. As a result of this, power is supplied to a charging device side through electromagnetic induction coupling (magnetic-field coupling) between the primary coil of the power transmitter and the secondary coil of the portable electronic apparatus, and a secondary battery is charged.
Citation List